1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly of structural elements which is useful, for example, to support a roof, or as a platform or as a bridging structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes various space frame structures which are useful, for example, for use as roof support structures extending over relatively large areas. The prior art space frames have mostly been constructed of more or less rigid elongate members, usually in the form of tubing, which are connected to one another in triangular arrays.
It is, however, a disadvantage of such prior art structures that the components are themselves relatively heavy, which requires the heavy weight of these components to be supported by the structures themselves, in addition to any loads exerted on the structures. Also, the components of these prior art space frames are expensive, bulky to store and transport and, when assembled, form space frames which are relatively bulky and of large height. As the spans are increased, the heights are correspondingly increased.
A further disadvantage of some prior art space frame structures is that their components must be welded together and therefore cannot be readily disassembled for subsequent reassembly.
According to the present invention, there is provided a structural assembly, comprising a plurality of elongate members and connector members between the elongate members. The elongate members extend at angles to one another from the connector members and form with the connector members a lattice structure having open spaces defined by the elongate members with the connector members at corners of the open spaces. Tension members extend between the connector members and have opposite end portions extending through the connector members to anchor members. Adjustable fasteners retain the anchor members on the end portions with the anchor members distributed around the connector members and with each of the anchor members in a respective one of the angles in wedging relationship with a pair of the arms.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate members are I-beams and the connector members, the anchor members and the I-beams are made of aluminum, so that the components of the assembly are of very light weight and are compact for storage and transportation. The entire assembly can be of shallow vertical dimensions and, in addition, can be readily disassembled for reassembly in a different location and/or shape, or can be readily expanded, e.g to provide additional coverage of an underlying space.